To Save A Life
by MINECRAFTIANGEL 2.0
Summary: Red the gel (also known as Shadow) made a cute little family in the past few years. He looses his energy during a major fight and his family has to go through multiple challenges to save him. Will they make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**To Save a Life**

By- MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

"NO PLEASE!" Shadow shouted

"DIE!" Haze shouted

Haze blasted Shadow, instantly killing him. Shadow turned into an emerald and the emerald has been drained of its energy.

"SHADOW NO!" I shouted

I bit Haze's leg and didn't let go.

"GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING ARACHNID!" Haze shouted

Haze started to struggle and thrash but I managed to keep my fangs buried in his leg until my venom filled his veins. Haze started screaming and punching my face as hard as he could. I let go and watched him struggle to keep his eyes open. When he passed out, I kicked his body into the nearest pit. I picked up Shadow in his emerald and knew he was gone.

"What happened?" Akira the lynx/cat asked

"He's gone. He killed him." I said sadly

"Who's gone?" Storm the gel/lynx asked as he ran up behind Akira

"Shadow. Haze killed him." I said, holding up the emerald

We all walked back to the castle with tears in our eyes with the thought that King Shadow is gone forever. Nikki the endergirl, Storm's girlfriend, was sitting outside with a map trying to find out where it would take her. I walked up to Nikki to break the news but I then saw the map and instantly perked up.

"Nikki! Where did you find this!?" I asked

"It appeared in my lap a few minutes before you got here. Why ask?"

"This can show us the way to the four keys of life! We can bring Shadow back to life!" I shouted happily

"Four keys. Should we split up to make the trip faster?" Akira asked

"Only one can go down a road of life. The four of us have no choice but to split up." I growled

"Then we better get ready." Storm said while running in

We all followed him to the armory and supply room and stocked up on everything we needed. After we were ready and prepared, the map split into four pieces and we all took our specified quarter. I had the Moblands, Akira had the Darklands, Nikki had the Icelands, and Storm had the Skylands. I closed my eyes and opened the front door. Our powers were drained into our map chunk and knew there was no turning back now.

Shadow… We'll be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save a Life**

By- MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

Stage 1- Skylands

Difficulty- Easy

-Storm's POV-

I was teleported to a world with clouds and floating islands. I looked down at my map and saw the path to the castle. I started running as fast as I could to the edge of the cloud and jumped. I felt afraid but I knew I had to be strong for my dad. I closed my eyes and hurled myself in the direction I needed to go. I jumped across and through trees, solid clouds, crazy rock formations, and almost knocked into a floating zombie. The path was at least 100 miles so I had to pick up the pace. I pulled a light blue potion out of my pack and busted the top off. I chugged the liquid and everything around me started to warp. I picked up speed and kept jumping from cloud to cloud on my way to the castle.

"HALT" a large creature shouted

It whacked me out of the air and I skid across a cloud and almost fell off. I stood up and raised my hands, ready to fight.

"You fool. You should not be here. I shall eliminate you."

"Listen, my dad is dead and I want to bring him back!" I shouted

"Does it look like I care? I want to kill you and that's that."

"Very well then. Prepare to eat dirt." I said

I jumped at him and punched his face as hard as I could. It had no effect on him and I ended up with a sore wrist.

"My turn." He said

He swung his hand and hit me back. I flew through an island and landed in a tree. I pulled out my sword and dove out of the tree towards the thing. It swung its hand again and I slashed its armor off. I drove my sword through its chest and flipped it around. The thing died and I kicked it off the island.

I looked down at my map to see I was at least half way there. I took off with my speed potion slowly depleting. I forced myself to run faster and I kicked up dirt as I ran. I expanded my arms and dove off the cloud and felt myself glide through the air. The castle was just ahead and I knew that if I was too late, I wouldn't be able to save my dad.

I kicked through multiple trees and smashed through the main entrance. I bolted down the seemingly endless hall and landed in a blue room. I was in a maze. I had no time for this so I pulled out a strength potion and drank it. My arms and legs felt a bit bulky and I started to smash through the walls. I eventually fell through the floor and landed in a gold and silver room. When the dust settled, I looked at a wall with a strange pattern. I walked over to it and my map slid out of my hands. It hovered up to the wall and the wall and map started to glow. My map folded and twisted into a key and a portal opened up. I took the key and walked through the portal. I hope I'm not too late.

-Storm has finished the easiest challenge but what waits for Nikki? Little did our heroes know, Shadow's emerald was slowly chipping apart. If they don't hurry, it may be too late to save him.


End file.
